


Not Quite Right

by Chuui



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Awkward Kissing, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-03 00:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chuui/pseuds/Chuui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riza Hawkeye would by lying to herself if she said she didn't have any interest in Roy Mustang, he was rather good-looking and she always had wondered what it would be like to... [Young Royai. One-shot.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Quite Right

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot!

_Tybalt put his hand on her thigh and leaned in close, until his lips grazed her ear. He whispered seductively "I know you want me Farore, stop trying to resist."_

_Farore gasped as his tongue swiped across her lobe. "We r-really shouldn't be—ah!"_

_His mouth crushed against hers with such fervor her entire body trembled. His hands roamed her body as he started sucking on her lower lip._

_"Why don't you just let me show you how much I—"_

"Want you."

Riza jumped from her seat and dropped her book before she turned around to see Roy Mustang smiling smugly at her.

"Roy! How many times have I told you not to sneak up on me like that?" She shouted.

"Sneak up on you? I wasn't sneaking at all; it's just that you were so engrossed in that book of yours you didn't even notice me come in." He replied.

"W-well, please don't bother me while I'm reading" She cursed herself for fumbling on her words, she was still all riled up from where the scene in her book was going and she hadn't yet landed back in the real world.

Roy bent over and picked her book off the floor, holding it by the very corner like it was a discarded piece of trash. "I don't know why you like these kinds of novels Riza; I'd imagine you went for more of a substantial read."

Riza could feel her cheeks reddening at the situation, her father's student had just caught reading a trashy novel and his opinion of her had probably dropped about ten levels. "I don't read them that often, it's just that I needed something new to read and I didn't think it would be that type of novel..."

Roy eyed the cover. "With a title like _Your Touch Sets Me Aflame_ , I'd think it would be a safe guess, and look at this cover! I don't even think he's wearing any clothes, and is his hair ever long! I thought Sensei was the only man who kept long hair."

Riza stared straight into the ground, wondering how this situation could end in which she would ever be able to talk to Roy again. "I- I really didn't know..."

"And the names wow, Farore and Tybalt? If those are not the silliest names you have ever heard in your life I don't even know..."

Riza cracked. "Okay, alright! I was reading a trashy romance novel and I was enjoying it, now if you don't mind, I was trying to read so if you could please stop bothering me..."

Roy simply laughed; he had never seen his teacher's daughter in such a state of distress. "Riza, you don't actually like all the unrealistic romance in these things?"

"Have _you_ read a lot, how would you know?" She almost covered her mouth; it wasn't like her to talk back like that.

"I have read enough over your shoulder to know that these books are full of lies." Riza gulped, just how long had he been reading without her noticing his presence?

"Say Riza, since you're reading about these things you must be interested, how would you like some firsthand experience?" Riza froze. _Was he suggesting what she thought he was?_

Roy suddenly seemed to realize what he was suggesting and lost his state of calm rather quickly. "I mean, if you want to. I just, I don't care for these things, I mean with you...wait no! That not what I mean, you know what I mean..."

His sudden loss of power in this conversation made her feel a little better. She would by lying to herself if she said she didn't have any interest in Roy Mustang, he was rather good-looking and she always had wondered what it would be like to...

"Roy, what did you have in mind?"

Roy looked as though she had just told him she was carrying his child he was so shocked. "Umm, well, I mean I'm actually not as experienced as I mentioned before, I mean I've done some things, but I mean nothing...um. We don't have to hop into everything right now, I mean we can start with just... do you want a hug?" The many repercussions of having that kind of relationship with his teacher's daughter started flashing through his mind and he couldn't help but be afraid at what this situation was morphing into.

Riza didn't know whether to laugh or cry at his suggestion. "Um, a hug... would be nice." She decided it was better than nothing. It wasn't until his arms wrapped stiffly around her upper torso that she realized the aforementioned experience was about zero, as this was the most awkward hug she had ever received in her life. She decided she had to be the one to make some sort of move, even though she didn't have any real life experience she decided those novels were better than nothing at this point.

She pulled him closer to her and buried her face in his chest, which happened to be aligned with her face. She hadn't realized how tall he had gotten since he first arrived to study alchemy. He smelled of Roy, a unique scent that only he carried and she couldn't get enough of. This was the part where he was supposed to put his hand on her chin and lift her head up so he could lean down and kiss her.

Instead she was greeted with his hand moving from her torso to pat her on the head. She felt like a dog who had just mastered and trick and was waiting to be rewarded with a treat. She decided to take a chance and look up at his face; he simply flashed a nervous smile and patted her head again. This was utterly frustrating; did she really have to spell it out for him? _I'm sure Farore never had to tell Tybalt what to do..._

"Roy, kiss me." She said almost angrily.

"Are you sure?" Riza wasn't even sure he was being entirely serious now.

Riza decided she had to take her chance while his face was still so close to hers and closed the gap between their mouths. This was it, she was kissing Roy Mustang! This was the magical moment! This was where all the passion begins! This was...

...Not quite right.

His lips were just uncomfortably resting on hers, not really moving or anything. Their noses were pressed together in a way that made it so her upper lip barely touched his. He just kind of stood there, wide-eyed, staring at her. This was not what she was expecting; she was supposed to tremble under his touch, chills running through her body. _She was supposed to be set aflame._

She extracted her lips from his and stepped out of his arms.

"Never mind." She said simply.

"Never mind what?" He looked confused, very confused.

"Can we just pretend this never happened, please?"

His look shifted to one of disappointment. "Wait, Riza, I thought you-"

"No." She said before quickly exiting the room.

 _Never again_ , she decided.


End file.
